Talk:Resheph
Tarsal Slam :*Tarsal Slam is easy to outrun, I did it all but twice tonight in a very long messy fight, but it seems that even if the damage swing doesn't hit, the hate reset still takes effect. It is worth mentioning that I had +12% movement speed as NIN/WAR. --Grimrising 04:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Testimonials :*Fought/won this today as a party of 6 (BLU/RDM(PDT set), BLU/NIN, MNK/NIN, THF/NIN, RDM/WHM, WHM/RDM all level 90). Straight forward fight, shared hate and stunned 2-hour as much as possible (Head butt was flaky, Temp shift worked fine) to try to prevent Tarsal Slam followed by Spinning top. Around 30% it looked like we might wipe due to some bad luck but can be kited around the nearby rocks if in trouble though, thankfully the gravity aura does not seem to proc that often. If low manning I would suggest using this to you'r advantage when it 2-hours as evading it's view will negate it's attacks. Dropped 5,000 XP and 600 Dominion notes. Took 18 minutes 36s. --Bimbam :*Done with Nin/War (Main tank), Thf/Nin (Offtank, dual boxed by the Nin), Whm/Rdm, Blm/brd (Proc whore). This fight can be done with any two melees as long as one of them is excellent and the other can evade. Ninja has a kannagi and full Empyrean and the thief sucks. The only thing you have to look out for is during Meikyo he might Tarsal slam twice, erasing hate on both of your melee - in three fights he did this once. As long as your white mage is on the ball (heals immediately after tarsal) there is nothing to worry about. Ninja used GH, RR, Apoc. Thief used GH, RR, SS. Whm (41% cure potency, Emp body +2) used Allure, Stormwind, MM. --Ahiromu87 11:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Just to make low man party aware with this, upon Meikyo Shisui, it could use Tarsal Slam twice in a row at start. What has said in main page is not true that it will occur as 3rd TP move. Trio'd this whmx2, mnk/war. When he readies a tp move just run or use the suggestion from the top post by kiting on the rocks. Joke of a fight. --Vince 09:50, January 6, 2011 (UTC). Soloable on SMN with Atma of the Ducal Guard. Need to watch for the 1% HP move as the avatar tends to die after that, but easy to resummon and continue. --Tarage 02:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) * May i ask you some questions as too what atmas you were using, what avatar, and how you didn't pull hate. I just successfully killed him as well on smn, but it took 50minutes and i died once. Definately not a fun fight. when it uses Tarsal slam, it appears to be a frontal cone attack to where it is looking at the time of its use,my threeman group was able to avoid it by strifing to the side of it during 2hour (basicly running around it) we have successfully avoided its slam almost everytime useing this method, however hate reset is still in effect Zemos - Diabolos Duo'd as 90WHM/BLM and 90THF/NIN was a fun fight if your healer expect to die alot Atma of Apoc is needed and refresh Atma as well. THF had full eva gear and didnt die. after Tarsal slam Ni up which will help keep you alive and WS before WHM heals you to maintain hate as it is reset. if WHM does get hate can kite around rocks but aura will get you so move towards THF to allow regain of hate. --Darrin May 14th 2011 Duo'd with slight difficulty by a 90DNC/45NIN(me) and a 90NIN/45DNC. Seems to do Meikyo Shisui every 30 or so seconds. Kiting around the rocks to avoid Tarsal Slam is recommended. May 26th 2011 Killed as NIN WHM BLM BRD, Tarsal slam erases hate but doesn't touch shadows so risk of tank actually dying is extremely low. StdTrancR 16:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Solo with RDM90/NIN45 MM/Ambition/Ultimate Kiting Strategy using some stones in the spot, took about 30-45minutes solo nin/dnc using empy wep and af3 +2. used apoc/rr/gh and kept nin enfebel on it. keep shadows up and stun when need be. your hp will be low the hole fight but with shadows up he shouldnt hit you. kabong in bismark Duo 2x 99BST/NIN. Used 2 Dippers, First Bst pulled and Second BST Make sure you are right behind and add you dipper in the fight.This way tarsal slam will only hit 1 dipper at a time. You then co ordinate between dippers and use reward with mulsum on back up. Pretty straight forward at times he can double up on tarsal but always re sets hate so it bounces between the dippers perfect. Anyway so while hate is on 1 dipper the other can use noisome etc then as soon as tarsal use reward he will then go to 2nd bsts dipper and rinse repeat ,goodluck =)